the_bestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rito
Rito are a race of bird-like humanoids featured in the Legend of Zelda series. They evolved from the Zora following the Great Flood. History The Rito began their history as the Zora tribe, with whom they share their social organization and symbols. It is stated that the gods changed them from Fish into Birds so that the Great Sea could remain lifeless, and the remains of Hyrule could never be discovered. The Rito were not always creatures of the sky, and the Grappling Hook is a remnant of those days. The Rito still aren't aerial beings by birth; they need to get their wings from the Sky Spirit, Valoo, by visiting him and receiving a scale from him. This also seems to serve as a sort of coming-of-age ritual. The Rito are the safekeepers of Din's Pearl. Originally, the pearl was owned by Prince Komali's grandmother, but she passed it on to her grandson when she died. Komali does not give the Pearl to Link instantly because it is the only thing that comforts him, and he feels Link is useless. Later on, when Link clears the Dragon Roost Cavern and calms Valoo, Komali is impressed by Link's bravery. He gives Link Din's Pearl in order to increase his own courage. During the events of the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks, the Rito are not seen. It is assumed that they remained on Dragon Roost Island in the Great Sea. Appearance Rito are very similar in appearance to the Zora from which they are descended. In addition to that, they also share a lot of anatomy with the Hylian race. They have pointed ears, a human structure, and speak modern Hylian language. The main characteristics of a Rito that make them different are their beaks and wings. In place of a nose, Rito have a large orangish-yellow beak. This does not function as a mouth, however, as they have a mouth just below it. It appears to just be the shape their nose takes. This often extends all the way up between their eyebrows. Also Rito have wings which they use to fly. Most Rito let their wings dangle like "sleeves" out from under their clothes when they are not flying. However, Medli and the Rito Chieftain do not have this trait. When they do fly, their arms and "sleeves" transform into one set of wings. Their feet also turn into talons, which they use to carry things. This is made clear when Quill and Komali carry Link. Culture All known Rito reside on Dragon Roost Island, a large and mountainous island in the northeast portion of the Great Sea. Here, the Rito's main settlement is built within Dragon Roost Mountain overlooking a small spring in the center of the island. Perched on the peak of the island is the great Sky Spirit, Valoo. Valoo is a spirit in the shape of a large dragon and serves as the guardian deity of the Rito. He is held to the highest of respect by the Rito who have a long line of attendants and caretakers to look after him. The average Rito wears a dark red tunic with a belt around the waist. The tunic is usually rather plain in color, but often has a more colorful lining around the sleeves and collar. Also it is common to see Rito wearing delivery bags as they cannot carry things while using their wings. Some Rito wear more elaborate clothing, such as the Police Force who customarily wear white tunics with a blue stripe around the waist. Still others, like Medli and the Rito Chieftain, can be seen in unique clothing, likely due to the special jobs that they have on the island. The Rito were stated to be the tribe that invented Grappling Hooks which were used before they had evolved wings. Grappling Hooks are still used by Fledglings until they grow wings of their own. Although it is unknown if these items was created by the Rito or not, Postman Statues clearly depicts their tribe. According to Zunari, the purpose of these statues are to bring Ritos to Windfall Island. Rito are viewed upon by outsiders somewhat dubiously. Some have an inexplicable bigotry directed towards them, perhaps out of jealousy. Still, Rito are widely accepted as mail carriers, as only they can traverse the seas without cumbersome ships. Rito are capable of flying quickly, and full-grown Rito can carry humans for a short time. Faith The Rito worship the sky spirit Valoo, as stated above. An attendant is assigned to take care of him. During the events of the Wind Waker, Medli had this job. These attendants were also revered as teachers. Government The Rito appear to be ruled some kind of monarchy style chiefdom. The ruler of the Rito is always a chieftain who oversees everything happening on the island. His son holds the title of prince, and will eventually become the chieftain of the tribe (although since Prince Komali is the current Rito Chieftain's only child, it remains to be seen if there could be a female chieftain, or who the chieftain would be if there were multiple children). His rule is also assisted by several guards and other assistants who live on the island to help him and his people. Given their ability to quickly and safely travel between islands the Rito have become the foremost postmen throughout the Great Sea. Most Rito appear to be employed as mail carriers or other jobs related to the postal service. Even though most of them appear to be employed this way, there still appears to be a shortage of staff at the Mail Center, which sometimes requires temporary help from a non-Rito, such as Link or Baito. Sometimes certain Rito will take a break from their work and fly to the nearby Flight Control Platform for the annual Bird-Man Contest every year to test which Rito can fly the farthest. Hylians may participate as well, as long as they have something with which to fly. Like most races, they accept the Rupee as their form of currency. Trivia (To Be Added) Category:Legend of Zelda Races Category:Races